Areias Ao Vento
by xAkemihime
Summary: Será que seus sentimentos ocultos virão à tona quando tudo parecer estar perdido? O que há por trás da Guerra? O que há além das grandes lutas realizadas entre as areias que são levadas pelo vento? — ShikaTema


**Sinopse: **Seus sentimentos mais profundos ficam a flor da pele em cada batalha vencida, em cada sangue derramado. Será que estes sentimentos ocultos virão à tona quando tudo parecer estar perdido? O que há por trás da Guerra? O que há além das grandes lutas realizadas entre as areias que são levadas pelo vento?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence unicamente ao Kishimoto, por isso a guerra não tem nenhum romance e blábláblá :~

**Aviso: **Contém spoiler e alguns trechinhos do mangá.

**N/A: **Essa one-shot veio quase que instantânea na minha cabeça depois do capítulo 515 do mangá! Escrevi um pouco algum tempo atrás e só esses dias que resolvi terminá-la. Vale falar que tenho ela postada no site "Nyah! Fanfiction" na minha conta "Akemihime". Então antes que me acusem, não estou ~me plagiando~

Enfiim, espero que gostem, boa leitura ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Areias ao vento<strong>

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

"_Uma palavra vira guerra. Por que são as menores coisas que nos derrubam_?"

OoO

Guerra. Um confronto sujeito aos interesses da disputa entre dois ou mais grupos distintos, de indivíduos bem organizados, utilizando-se de armas para derrotar o adversário. Sim, era aquilo que estava acontecendo no mundo shinobi naquele momento. Guerra, uma palavra tão forte e até mesmo apavorante, carregada de raiva e tristeza, isto sem falar do sentimento de perda que invade a maioria dos ninjas ao ver um ente querido morto.

Shikamaru sabia de tudo isso e temia por todos os seus conhecidos. Já havia experimentado o gosto da perda recentemente ao ver seu sensei falecer perante seus olhos e com certeza não queria sentir aquilo novamente. Já fora bastante doloroso passar por isso uma vez, não queria uma segunda dose. Não queria vislumbrar o corpo de algum amigo seu, de algum parente ou principalmente, o corpo _dela_, sem vida. Não, não iria admitir isso.

Por mais que a princesa de Suna o irritasse e o chamasse de preguiçoso, o moreno nutria algo forte por ela, forte o suficiente para querer sempre estar do lado da loira. Não sabia explicar, mas a companhia dela era simplesmente relaxante, fazendo-o se sentir livre e leve, rindo e chamando-a de problemática, sem se preocupar com os problemas que rodeavam sua vida. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la na mesma divisão que ele. Com certeza aquilo seria complicado. O Nara teria que dar o seu melhor em se concentrar em sua luta, tentar ao máximo não distrair-se somente com a presença dela.

Para piorar, Shikamaru ainda estava no comando de uma das divisões da 4ª Grande Guerra Shinobi. Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao lembrar-se das palavras de Temari ecoando em sua mente, ditas poucos instantes antes da batalha começar:

_"O Gaara pode ser o general da divisão 4, mas ele também é o general comandante do exército inteiro! Tecnicamente você é apenas o representante dele, mas na prática você é o general da quarta divisão, então se anime!"_

Se animar, ela disse. Sinceramente, como se animar com uma notícia dessas? Só um maluco se animaria em ocupar um cargo tão importante em uma guerra. Não, Shikamaru não estava nem um pouco animado, muito pelo contrário. Ah, e ele achando que a vida de um ninja não seria tão problemática assim...

E lá estava o preguiçoso número um pulando de árvore em árvore, num movimento apressado. Finalmente seu grupo estava agindo e, como Temari lhe falara, o moreno estava definitivamente no comando da divisão 4.

Apreensivo.

Não sabia exatamente quais oponentes de fato iria enfrentar. Isso o deixava com um misto de sensações nada boas, estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo receoso. Teriam de agir com cautela, não queria se arriscar muito sem antes dar uma rápida análise dos poderes do inimigo. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro que cometera na morte de Asuma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma forte explosão. _Eles chegaram._

OoO

"_Uma invisível ameaça paira na noite, conectando coração a coração_"

OoO

- Ali! – Sussurrou o Nara para os outros, apontando para uma árvore mais distante. Rapidamente todos pararam de se mover. Silêncio. Kunais a postos. Aparentemente não era só um inimigo que estava à frente do grupo. A loira ao seu lado, impaciente, sacou o leque e rapidamente mandou uma rajada de vento para onde os inimigos se escondiam.

- Tsc Temari... – Resmungou o moreno, olhando de esguelha para a mulher. Sempre impaciente. Em resposta a loira apenas deu um sorriso de lado.

Com a força do vento, a árvore onde o suposto inimigo se encontrava, foi ao chão, revelando-o.

- Mas... O que significa isso? – Temari pôde ouvir Shikamaru questionar, com a surpresa clara em sua voz. Ela olhou curiosamente para o homem que se postou a sua frente. Podia jurar que já o vira algumas vezes e, pelo símbolo que sua bandana continha, ele era de Konoha.

- Quem é ele? – Sussurrou para um dos ninjas que aparentava ser da Vila da Folha.

- Sarutobi Asuma... Sensei do Shikamaru. – Ah. Agora sim ela compreendia a confusão que se passava nos olhos perturbados do Nara. Ele não desviava sua atenção do adversário a sua frente. Na verdade não sabia se poderia encará-lo como um inimigo, uma ameaça. Não, o moreno não via seu sensei, seu _amigo_, dessa forma. O que faria? Sua mente avançada estava trabalhando incansavelmente em busca de uma resposta.

Sem dúvidas Kabuto utilizara a técnica proibida "Edo Tensei" que consistia em controlar os mortos.

- Que golpe baixo... – Temari cuspia as palavras, nervosa ao ver o estado em que seu amigo se encontrava. E de fato era um "golpe baixo", como a loira mesma dissera. Utilizar um tipo de jutsu desses só enfraqueceria a Aliança Shinobi, remexendo com seus sentimentos ao ter de enfrentar entes tão queridos quando estes estavam vivos. - Shikamaru! – Aquela voz. Aquela voz firme que sempre o chamara de preguiçoso e bebê chorão o tirou de seus devaneios, trouxe-o de volta para a realidade. – Se concentre! Sei quem ele é, mas temos que derrotá-lo, você é um shinobi, aja como tal.

OoO

"_Eu me perco completamente, não encontro palavra alguma, e mesmo assim sua voz ainda permanece_"

OoO

- Ela está certa, Shikamaru. – Se sobressaltou ao notar que dessa vez quem falara era o próprio Asuma. – Deixe os sentimentos pessoais fora disso ou poderá acabar morto.

Suspirou cansado, mas enfim com a mente eu seu devido lugar. Ele tinha que lutar, afinal, de todos ali presentes, o que mais conhecia os poderes de Asuma, era ele sem dúvida alguma. Aquela problemática... Por que ela sempre tinha razão?

- Se afastem. Essa luta é minha. – Disse o Nara, decidido, aos ninjas de sua divisão. Ele rapidamente se moveu, ficando em posição de ataque. Sabia que seria difícil, mas não poderia falhar. Teria que derrotar Sarutobi Asuma para o bem da guerra. É como seu sensei disse: Teria que deixar seus sentimentos de fora daquela luta, isso só atrapalharia ainda mais.

- Prepare-se! – Alertou Asuma, fazendo alguns selos em sua mão, ao qual de imediato Shikamaru reconheceu.

- Fuuton: Fuujin no jutsu! (N/A: Algo como "Técnica da tempestade de pó")

- Ninpou Kamaitachi! (N/A: Foices de vento) – Antes mesmo de o moreno desviar, uma forte rajada de vento foi na direção de seu sensei, bloqueando o ataque do mesmo.

Percebeu um movimento ao seu lado, e, olhando de esguelha, viu Temari com o leque totalmente aberto, encarando Asuma, friamente.

- Mas o que...? – Foi aí que entendeu. A loira pretendia lutar ao lado dele. Mas não poderia permitir, aquela era _sua_ luta e de mais ninguém. – Temari, fique fora disso. – Falou em tom firme, esperando que ela compreendesse que aquilo não era um pedido e sim era uma _ordem_.

- Não.

- Temari...

- Não posso apenas ficar parada observando um _amigo_ lutando sozinho. – Amigo. Não soube explicar o porquê, mas ao ouvi-la chamando-o de amigo o deixou um pouco incomodado.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou derrotado. A loira estava decidida, queria ajudá-lo e Shikamaru sabia que ela não iria dar o braço a torcer.

Não, ela não podia vê-lo sofrer ao lutar contra seu próprio sensei. Ela simplesmente não agüentaria ficar estática, apenas assistindo, e, mesmo sobre os constantes protestos do Nara, Temari foi ajudá-lo. Ajudá-lo a derrotar uma pessoa que ele tanto admirava. Precisava dar apoio emocional ao moreno, queria que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho. Que _nunca_ esteve sozinho.

- Saiam da frente! – Brandiu Asuma, fazendo uma nova seqüência de selos em suas mãos. – Katon: Haisekishou! (N/A: Elemento fogo: nuvem de cinzas flamejantes)

- Dai Kamaitachi no Justu! (N/A: Foices dos grandes ventos) - A princesa de Suna rapidamente bloqueou mais um ataque, mas ela sabia que não poderiam continuar com isso por muito tempo. Logo seu chakra estaria se acabando e nada teria feito para atacar.

Shikamaru já havia pensado nisso, precisava tentar prendê-lo de qualquer maneira, senão seria difícil de contra atacar. Gostaria de terminar o mais rápido o possível aquela luta. Sua mente tentava trabalhar em um plano, mas foi interrompida ao ver o que Asuma havia pegado:

- Aian Nakkuru? – Sim, ele conhecia muito bem aquelas armas. Elas eram pequenas, postas nos dedos, tendo uma lâmina curta no final. Mas o perigo não era esse. Com a manipulação do vento, seu sensei aumentava o tamanho das lâminas para enganar os inimigos. Era uma arma perigosa, mas com Temari ao seu lado as chances dele partir para um combate corpo a corpo eram raras, já que a própria era uma ninja de longa distância.

- Aqui vou eu! Cuidado! – Alertou ele, partindo para o ataque, com suas armas em punho. O Nara não teve muito que pensar, simplesmente desviou com destreza, jogando algumas pequenas shurikens, nas quais Asuma se esquivou habilidosamente.

- Kage Mane no Jutsu! – Formou os selos necessários com a mão rapidamente e logo sua sombra se moveu, indo de encontro ao seu sensei. Asuma sorriu. Havia sido pego rapidamente e com facilidade, como esperado de seu aluno. Agora era à hora. O xeque-mate.

OoO

"_Eu estou aqui sem escudo, não posso voltar atrás agora. Nós subimos muito alto para cair de novo, eu nunca quis começar uma guerra._"

OoO

Segurava-se para não correr e tomá-lo em seus braços. Olhava para ele sem saber o que fazer, o que falar. Desde que se tornara próxima do moreno, nunca vira Shikamaru agir desse jeito. Viu-o encurralar seu sensei, prendê-lo com seu Kage Mane, bastava somente o golpe final, foi então que ele excitou. Temari estava ajudando-o na luta, mas sabia que quem deveria encerrá-la era o Nara. E vê-lo naquele estado a deixou com o coração descompassado.

- Vire homem, Shikamaru! Desde quando você se tornou tão fraco? – Brandiu Asuma, nervoso. A loira, vendo que o Nara não reagia, foi se aproximando do mesmo a passos lentos, parando ao seu lado. Queria poder dizer algo, nunca fora a pessoa mais adequada para consolar e ajudar os outros com as palavras, se considerava rude e sem tato para esse tipo de coisa. – Você gostaria de observar sentado enquanto eu acabo com a vida de milhares de ninjas? Com a vida de meu filho? – O sensei gritava para seu aluno, que tremeu ao ouvir as palavras tão fortes. Ele estava completamente perdido. Temari assustou-se ao perceber o quanto se importava com aquele shinobi de Konoha, não suportava vê-lo assim. Sem escolha, apenas em uma tentativa de mostrar que estava ao seu lado, ergueu sua mão, tocando levemente a dele.

Asuma tinha razão, Shikamaru sabia disso, mas não conseguia acabar com seu próprio sensei. Simplesmente _não podia_. "Desde quando em tornei tão fraco?" Se perguntou, mordiscando de leve os lábios devido à raiva. Sentiu um toque quente em sua mão direita, abriu os olhos vagarosamente para ver a mão de Temari sobre a sua, apertando de leve numa tentativa de lhe dar algum apoio. Suspirou. Ela sempre o ajudava. Sempre estava lá quando tudo parecia perdido. Inevitavelmente ele adquiriu confiança naquela mulher. De repente as palavras de Temari ditas a pouco, ecoaram em sua mente: _"Se concentre! Sei quem ele é, mas temos que derrotá-lo, você é um shinobi, aja como tal"_.

- Shikamaru... – A loira finalmente resolvera falar alguma coisa. Sua voz estava calma, mas sempre preservando o tom firme de sempre. – Em uma Guerra, ganhar não é uma opção. - Ele conhecia aquela frase, mas saindo pela boca da princesa de Suna, ela causou um efeito diferente no moreno. Ele não tinha opção.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou para a kunoichi, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, um pouco aliviada ao ver que ele finalmente reagiu. Depois de um longo suspiro, o Nara abriu os olhos, decidido e erguendo a cabeça viu o semblante preocupado de Asuma. Segurou firmemente a mão de Temari e logo a soltou para fazer uma nova seqüência de selos.

- Kage Nui! (N/A: Costura de sombras) – Sua sombra rapidamente se dividiu em várias pontas, atacando como chicote o adversário, perfurando-o por todo o corpo.

- Estou orgulhoso, Shikamaru. – Asuma esboçou um pequeno sorriso, para logo depois desaparecer.

Estava acabado. Finalmente tinha terminado a luta. Os joelhos do shinobi cederam, ele estava cansado. Cansado não só fisicamente, mas em especial mentalmente. Não esperava que fosse ter de lutar contra seu sensei. Aliviado, deixou por um breve momento que as lágrimas que desde o começo da batalha embaçavam sua vista, caírem sobre sua face.

OoO

"_Agora você derramou lágrimas como uma criança, mas eu te protegerei. É sempre como se pudéssemos superar qualquer coisa juntos."_

_OoO_

Viu algumas lágrimas solitárias caírem do rosto do moreno que se encontrava de cabeça abaixada e ambos os olhos fechados. O corpo do Nara tremia entre um soluço e outro, aparentemente sem se importar se alguém estava presenciando aquela cena.

De repente, sem se dar conta de seus atos, a loira foi de encontro ao shinobi, tomando-o em um carinhoso abraço no qual ele retribuiu, chorando no ombro da mesma.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até ele se acalmar e finalmente erguer um pouco a cabeça, encarando os olhos da kunoichi de Suna, que adquiriu um tom ruborizado em sua face com a proximidade do moreno, porém ela não desviou o olhar, não conseguia, não podia e principalmente não queria. Um súbito desejo passou pela mente de Shikamaru e, antes que pudesse assimilar se era apropriado ou não de se fazer, simplesmente tomou os lábios rosados de Temari em um terno e calmo beijo, pegando-a de surpresa, porém logo ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. Era um beijo provido de todo o sentimento que ambos carregavam um pelo outro. As línguas se entrelaçando e explorando vagarosamente a boca do companheiro, sem pressa, sem medo, só com o desejo latente de se amarem.

Só se separaram algum tempo depois, em busca de ar. O silêncio se estabeleceu no local, só eram ouvidas as respirações ofegantes um do outro e alguns sons de kunais se chocando entre as arvores próximas dali. Mas a guerra não preocupava nenhum dos dois naquele momento. Sabiam dos riscos que corriam, sabiam que em uma guerra valia tudo e que muitas mortes aconteceriam. Mas sabiam de mais uma coisa, de um sentimento mais forte do que a perda, do que a dor: O amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ainda não me acostumei a postar fic nesse site...

Então, me digam o que acharam! Só clicar nesse botão enorme aí embaixo. Deixará uma autora muito feliz :D


End file.
